Morgan Vroman
---- |name= Morgan Vroman |kanji=モーガン•ブロマン |romaji=''Moogan Buroman'' |alias=The Lazy Genius Wielder of the Compass |status=Active |race= Human |birthdate= February 14th, x791 |birthplace= Crocus, Fiore |gender=Female |age=14 17 (Post Time-skip) |blood type=0 |education= TBA |hair color=Orange |eye color=Brown |vision=Below Average |skin tone=Pale |height=5 ft. |weight=112lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Green |guild mark location=Left Side |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Galdrabók 30px Vroman Family |previous affiliation= Springer Family |partners= The Four Heavenly Kings |previous partners= |occupation=Guild Master in training |previous occupation= |base of operations=Galdrabók Crocus |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies=Toveri Alliance |enemies= |relatives= Deceased Mother Incarcerated Father |magic= Mask Magic Summoning Magic Data-Make(Minor) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= }} Morgan Vroman (モーガン•ブロマン, Moogan Buroman), formerly Morgan Springer, is the future guild master of Galdrabók. Born in the Fioren capital city of Crocus, Morgan was the daughter of a convicted murderer and a Courtesan. Morgan spent the greater half of her young life under the tutelage of her father, Otis Springer. Trained in the art of both Summoning Magic and Mask Magic, the two magic once utilized by members of her mother's family before their collapse, Morgan would advance in these two magics, using the two in conjunction with one another as they were intended to unlock great power though the bonds she formed and the power hidden deep inside her. At the age of eight years old, her father would be caught and arrested for the crimes he'd managed to keep hidden from both his daughter and the world for several years. Left without a caretaker, she was placed in an Orphanage before eventually finding herself in the care of the Vroman family at the age of ten years old where she was placed under its head, Alice Vroman who was tasked with raising the child to be an upstanding member of society. However, left depressed by not only the loss of her father but the cruel treatment she endured during her time in several foster homes, she locked herself away for four years before slowly gaining the strength to open up after finding out she had been chosen as the next guild master of Galdrabók. Appearance Personality History Equipment Targeter: A piece of face gear that was invented and constructed by Morgan, the visor-like piece of gear serves a multitude of functions that can be changed via a dial on the side of the visor. These features include Thermal Vision, Night Vision, EMF Reading, and contains a database that allows her to scan objects she looks at to get a reading on things to find weak points and measure the power of living creatures. However, its most prominent feature is its ability to see and lock onto the magic signature of those nearby, allowing her to target and track them no matter where they go. Due to the body of a mage naturally giving off excess magic in small amounts that go unnoticed by others, she is able to lock onto these small traces to track them. Once she has locked onto one's magic signature, the only way to get out of it is to get a distance of one hundred and fifty meters away from her and remain out of her sight for ten minutes. *'Magic Targeting Shuriken': Another creation of Morgan's is that of these magic targeting throwing stars. Unlike regular throwing stars that rely on the aim of the user, these shuriken are linked to Morgan's Targeter, locking onto the magic origin of those who she has been able to lock onto using the visor. This allows her to throw them in any direction regardless of whether or not it is toward the intended target, the throwing stars being attracted to their magic signature like metal to a magnet. Most mages think getting out of this one is as easy as firing off a spell to distract them. Little do they know that the shuriken is attracted not to the largest source of magic in the area but instead that of the small output naturally created by the human body. Focus Gloves: An item designed but by no means invented by Morgan, a focus item is an item normally created from ethernano conducting material used, as the name of such items suggests, to focus ethernano significantly better than the regular human body can accomplish on its own. Morgan achieves this through the usage of blank lacrima installed on the back of each glove. This allows her to gather and store Ethernano within these lacrima to perform a variety of different tasks. By channeling her own ethernano into the gloves, she can actively use them as a storage device, giving her a source of power to draw from if her own reserves become lacking. By storing her own magical energy in the lacrima within the gloves she can also utilize this as a weapon, coating her hands in that ethernano or even concentrating it into a beam utilizing the focusing ability of the focus item. A less intended ability these gloves have is to absorb magic when they're blank. If these lacrima are empty they can absorb attacks into them, allowing the user to utilize a magic that is not their own for a short amount of time. Battle Suit: The invention that Morgan is most proud of is that of the battle suit designed and created by her with the help of her Guardian and master. This suit is a near skin tight and made from a flexible carbon fiber blend, creating a strong and lightweight suit allowing for maximum versatility in the heat of combat. High tensile strength and temperature resistance is only part of what makes the rather expensive material highly desired in several different fields. Chemical resistance allows the suit to brave acids and other corrosive materials with little damage. However, the inner workings of the suit are a bit more complex with small wires and nodes built to run along the inside of the suit to connect to Morgan's vital muscles all leading back to a Transceiver located directly on the back of the neck which sends electrical signals to her brain which in turn reacts based on the signals received. This allows Morgan to control her normally involuntary functions directly, increasing the output of certain chemicals or hormones into her body as well as send electrical pulses to increase things such as strength or speed for a short amount of time. Added protection in the form of elbow and knee pads, as well as pockets for storing small tools along with equipment, were also installed to help increase the overall usefulness of the suit. Magic Increasing Pellets: These pellets are often kept in a small bag within Morgan's pocket, a tool not of her own creation but an expensive one nonetheless. Purchased for her by Alice, these pills were originally meant to help further her training but have become a welcome part of her battle gear thanks to their immense usefulness to the untalented magic wielder. By eating one or two of this small, bitter-tasting, pellets the user's body will begin to take in and refine ambient Ethernano at a faster pace than normal for their body as well as temporarily expanding their magic origin for the duration of the pellets' effect. This allows the user to increase their magic power for a short time to give themselves an edge in battle, the pills only lasting long enough to fill the newly expanded origin and this origin will begin to shrink as the extra magical energy is used up until it returns to its natural size within the user's body. Eating these pellets can give mages an incredible boost in magical energy, however, it can be a double-edged sword if not used carefully. The sudden rush of Ethernano does not give the body enough time to prepare magic carrying system for the larger amount of Ethernano coursing through it and as such the body is forced to work harder to carry this magic through it, quickly draining physical energy. Eating a handful of these pills at a time is highly warned against, while granting the user an immense and unrealistic amount of magical power for a short amount of time, such an act would completely overload the magic system in the users body and often leads to a painful death. This does make for a useful last resort for any mage cornered however. Magic & Abilities Physical & Mental Great Intellect: Despite her upbringing in a poor lower class family, Morgan was always a talented lass who was quick to learn and pick up on things taught to her. She was a young girl with mounds of potential stuck in an environment that did not allow her to cultivate that potential into real talent and skills she could use later in life. It wasn't until she was adopted by the Vroman family that she was given access to materials that would allow her to grow into the near genius that she is today, medical journals, tech books, along with much more would see to it that Morgan became a jack of all trades with a great knowledge in many subjects, not unlike her master. While was able to learn the inner workings of magic she would find herself much more interested in the idea of developing technology through the usage of both machine and magic, a passion that would lead to many of her creations taking shape in her workshop. While her IQ is not within what would call the "genius" level, she is a bright girl with immense talent when she puts her mind to something. Observational Skills: Raised in the streets of Crocus, Morgan had to be able to make judgments quickly which lead to the development of skills which would allow her to make these choices which she can now use to determine the movements and intentions of others before action is taken. Her eyes pick up on slight movements and her time spying on others around the city has given her the ability to read lips. Her ears are not all that different from that of a regular human aside from her ability to focus her hearing on targets even in large crowds, her ability to concentrate her hearing makes it difficult for words spoken by others to escape her and makes her excellent at eavesdropping on others. Perhaps due to her poor eyesight which has required her to wear glasses, her other senses are above average in sensitivity. Having a strong sense of smell and hearing allows her to pick up on things others might not and due to her status as a mage she can further enhance these skills by focusing her ethernano into her body parts. Tactical Prowess: Morgan has spent many years under the tutelage of her master, Alice Vroman, a woman who greatly enjoys the game of chess and that enjoyment has rubbed off on her pupil. Morgan has spent many hours of her life learning and analyzing the strategies used by all six types of Chess players and molded her own to fit the playstyle she is most comfortable with. Her studies have also lead to her reading books such as The Art of War and The Five Rings, books that allowed her to hone her strategic mind. However, her actual lack of battle experience sees to it that little is known about her talent in terms of actually leading anyone. Sub-Par Strength: As a young woman of a small and petite body type with little muscle mass, Morgan is not known for her incredible strength as she lacks the muscular physique to have any form of overwhelming strength and without any magical adaptions to her body such as those gained by Earth Magic users her strength remains the same as someone of her body type and lifestyle. However, like all mages, she possesses the ability to channel Ethernano into her muscles to increase her physical prowess for a short time but her lack of a large magic origin means she may be trading the possibility of a spell later on for a bit of increased strength, a trade-off which may or may not be able to turn the tables in some fights. Average Speed and Reflexes: Morgan has always been known as a physically slow individual, having little to no "pep in her step" as some might say and as such her speed and reflexes are nothing to be impressed about as she is able to maintain the average speed and reflexes of a mage of her magical talent and experience meaning that while she can certainly dodge a punch she lacks the gracefulness of a seasoned fighter that would certainly cost her in style points in any fight. However, her battle suit helps to pick her up in places she fails at, allowing her to reach higher abilities for a time but ultimately she returns to her sluggish self. Hand to Hand Combatant: Morgan was trained in the art of Judo by her guardian and master herself, learning how to utilize the art both in defense and offense through years of training until Morgan eventually was able to learn enough that Alice was satisfied with her pupil. Even today, despite her neetish personality, she continues to train in the art. * Jūdō (柔道, Jūdō): Judo, meaning "Gentle way" is a martial art in which the objective is to throw or take down the opponent to the ground in an attempt to immobilize or otherwise subdue them. This can be done in a multiple of ways including joint locks, chokes, strikes, and arm thrusts. Defense against weapons is also taught in this form of martial art, disarming, and countering opponents. Users of this martial art are known for their ability to knock opponents off balance, grappling their opponents before throwing them to the ground with ease. Magical Abilities Magical Prowess: Despite the role and responsibility placed upon her, Morgan is not known to wield an incredible amount of magical energy inside of her body. Anything resembling natural talent in the magical arts is nonexistent in her, her magic origin being of average size when compared to the average mage, being far from what any would expect when looking for someone with the potential to hold the position as a guild master and yet it would be Morgan who was chosen to inherit such a high ranking position. Not due to her talent, or even the hard work she puts towards bettering herself but due to the way in which she utilizes what little power she has to give herself an advantage. Eventually mastering both Summoning Magic and Mask Magic, two magic that requiring little magical power to wield effectively, the act of summoning only using magic to call and summon the creature or object to them. Since her magic is normally utilized to summon beasts, this allows her to utilize only a small fraction of her power before relying on the strength of her summoning creature to aid her in battle. Masks wielded through the use of her mask magic allowing her to negate her limited magical power and break free from those chains as it is the beasts' soul that is utilized to perform the feats made possible through the usage of mask magic. These things allow Morgan to make the best of her minuscule magic power and take on tough opponents. *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends on the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. Despite being a guild a future guild master, Morgan's magical aura manifests as a standard aura with the likelihood of it ever reaching what many refer to as an S-class Aura possibility out of her reach. Morgan's aura is green in color. Magic Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō): Summoning magic is a form of caster magic that, as the name suggests, allows the user to summon objects ti them. These objects can be anything from swords and armor to full on vehicles. However, a rule of thumb being that these objects must have the seal of the user placed upon them. These seals can take on any shape or form so long that the user's magical energy is placed inside of said seal, however, many users tend to use the same seal over and over again like marking their property. Unlike Requip, a very similar magic, the objects called upon using summoning magic are not pulled from a second dimension but instead, these objects are pulled from the different places in the world, often these objects are kept in a secure location hidden away from others. When summoned, these objects will disappear from their former location to that of the user who called on the weapon or object. The larger the object, the more magical energy needed to summon said object. Again, unlike Requip, the user possesses the ability to summon living creatures as well, these creatures forming contracts with the user, aiding them in battle for any reason. These reasons could be anything from rewards to having a deep respect for the user but regardless, the more trust between the two there is the stronger the contract will be. Advanced users can use a technique known as reversed summoning, a technique in which an object without a seal can be transported to an area that does. This is often used to allow the mage to teleport, placing their seal on objects and even projectiles that they can summon themselves to later regardless of how far away that seal might be which can be handy in a pickle. Mask Magic (仮面魔法, Kamen mahou): is a form of caster magic that is often used in conjunction with Summoning Magic that allows the user to dawn a mask which grants them great power. These masks are often referred to as Masks of Rebellion as they allow the user to break free from the chains of humanity for a short time to utilize amazing and sometimes deadly powers. Similar to Take Over in a sense as the masks are formed as the physical manifestations of the souls of monsters and beasts that are either defeated or contracted by the user. This being the reason it is so often used alongside summoning magic as those creatures are already contracted to the user and thus can take the forms of masks when fighting alongside their master is not possible. As stated before, masks are the physical manifestations of the souls of different beasts and monsters, these masked being gained by the user when they are able to defeat a powerful beast in combat, stealing their soul as it permanently takes on a mask form or through contracts formed with those same beasts or monsters in which their souls can be borrowed for a short time, manifesting in mask form and being worn by the user. Upon dawning one of these masks, the user is allowed to utilize the strength, power, and magic of the beast whose mask they wear. Breaking free from the limits of their humanity to give them strength and speed unthought of to be wielded by the fragile bodies of humans. Effectively, they are rebelling against those limitations and taking on the power of monsters and beasts. However, this power does come at a price, breaking free from those limitations can have negative effects on the body, even upon taking the form of the beast the user will have to deal with the consequences of pushing themselves once the mask has been removed. These consequences often lessen over time as the user advances in the magic and trains their bodies to handle to abuse wearing one of the masks deals out but regardless the user may still feel sick upon removal. Forcing the body to continue using the masks beyond their allowed limit is still known to cause devastating results which is why it is in the user's best interest to remove the mask before that limit is reached to avoid that possibility altogether. While it is all but impossible for an opponent to rip a mask from the user's face, the user themselves can easily remove the mask. Souls that are burrowed can only be utilized for a limited time regardless of the user's proficiency in the magic as not only does it strain their own body but the that of the creature whose soul they wield. Taking on the form of the mask is a difficult task that requires an immense amount of will and trust in the user but despite all of that, their ability to remain in that form is limited as their soul can only produce so much power before the threat of it being snuffed out becomes a real danger. Beasts whose souls are stolen also have a finite amount of energy as the soul is no long attached to a physical body and cannot be replenished and thus will disappear once the entirety of the soul has been used up. When either of these two things occurs, the mask will crack and begin to flake away into the wind. Having this happen in the middle of battle can have deadly consequences and as such, it is important for users to understand and keep track of the time they can utilize with each of their masks as every soul is different. *'The Four Heavenly Kings': Also known as the Shishin or Guardian Compass Spirits, these four beasts represent not only the cardinal directions but the seasons as well, each having an element associated with them. These beasts were contracted by Morgan at different points in her young life, the first being Genbu, the guardian spirit she shares the closest bond with. All four of these mighty beasts have pledged themselves to Morgan and thus can be wielded by her, wearing their masks and thus, gaining all of their abilities while doing so. These kings are Genbu of the North, Seiryuu of the East, Byakko of the West, and Suzaku of the South. Data-Make: *'Break Down': *'Convert': Quotes Relationships Trivia Fun Facts = |-| Meanings and Inspirations = Name Means Sea of Knowledge Character reference is Futaba Sakura from Persona 5 Category:Character Category:Female Category:Summoning Magic User Category:Mask Magic User Category:Data-Make User Category:Guild Member Category:Brown Eyes